Training to be a fighter
by TonyTiger
Summary: Xander on Halloween gains the memories of a demi-god fighter. Is a slight crossover with Dungeons & Dragons. Xander and the scoobies receive help from the demi-god from time to time at crucial moments.
1. Chapter 1

Training to be a Fighter by TonyTiger

A Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover with AD&D story.

Chapter 1

Xander Harris didn't realize that this Halloween things were going to change for him. He had gone with Buffy and Willow to Ethan's Costume shop to get a costume. He was browsing the stacks for a costume like the girls were. Buffy had decided on a gown looking thing and Willow had decided on the classic ghost costume. He was going back and forth with getting a prop for his soldier costume or getting this neat looking wooden dagger, either would go with the soldier costume.

"That is a very nice piece. It's a perfect replica dagger size version of the Sword of Jethro. He is the patron god of warriors and fighters. Not a big following but there are still some worshipers. What were you planning to be?" Ethan asked.

"GAHH, don't sneak up on people like that! I was planning on going as a soldier. I'll take the dagger, the guy sounds cool." Xander said.

"Splendid, that piece will go well with the costume." Ethan said.

They paid for their purchases and Willow and Buffy went to Buffy's house, while Xander went home to get ready for the night. The soldier costume actually come out pretty well with the dagger at his side in it sheath. He headed for Buffy's; curious to see how they would look.

Xander rang the doorbell and Joyce answered and let Xander in. When Buffy came down, his jaw nearly dropped, she looked beautiful.

"You'll catch flies Xander." Buffy smiled.

"Sorry, but WOW you look great." Xander said.

"Wait until you see, "then Willow walked down the stairs wearing her ghost costume, "Casper." Buffy said.

"Well we ready?" Xander asked.

They left the house to go to the school to pick up the kids they had "volunteered" to chaperone trick or treating. Xander gave the kids pointers on how to score the most candy and then they were off.

Meanwhile, at Ethan's shop, Ethan is performing a ritual that will make his costumes come alive (AN: I really don't want to hash out the whole ritual, if you want to know what it entails watch the Halloween episode.)

"It's showtime." Ethan said.

As the trick or treaters were getting their candy, Buffy, Xander, and Willow noticed something was going to happen but didn't know what. Before they could figure it out, everyone started to change into their costumes. Willow had become a ghost, Buffy had become a Debutante, and Xander had become a fighter and the dagger had turned into a sword. Also, there were various demons, ghouls, aliens, and other assorted monsters running around causing havoc.

Xander almost sliced a poor kid dressed as a demon but Willow stopped him.

"Xander, stop, it is a kid, not a demon. We changed. I'm a ghost." Willow said.

"Who are you pretty lady? My name is Jethro. Oh crap, magic, JARKARDE, I keep telling him not to cause mischief, but he never listens. Sorry, so I'm somehow in this person, Xander's, body and you are a ghost? Also, where am I and why is there a huge concentration of evil in the school? I know school is hell but it shouldn't be taken literally." Xander/Jethro asked.

"My name is Willow and ooh that is your sword right? Xander bought it at a costume shop. You are in Sunnydale, CA. Well you seem to know the supernatural if you are a patron god and everything, umm this place is on a hellmouth." Willow said.

"OOOOK, I was kidding about school being hell, well sucks to be you guys huh? Great I'm in Twentieth century California again. I'm afraid to ask but where is the Vampire Slayer?" Jethro asked.

Just then, Buffy came running towards them and ran into Jethro who caught her.

"Buffy, are you all right?" Willow asked.

"Who are you people?" Buffy asked.

"Lady, we are under a spell that turned us into our costumes. Also, we seem to have the memories of the people we portray. My name is Jethro but I'm in the body of Xander and that is Willow." Jethro said pointing to Willow.

As they were a talking, a person dressed as a monster was walking towards them.

"Buffy, what do we do?" Willow asked but upon seeing the monster Buffy fainted.

"Ummm, she is the Slayer but she doesn't know who she is. She has the memories of an 18th century noble woman." Willow said.

"Greeeeeat, not only am I on the mouth of hell. By the way not a fun place to be in. Don't recommend swimming in River Styx, something about fishes eating out your soul slowly for centuries not my idea of a good time. Anyway, I digress, okay, so the slayer is out of commission. Good thing I'm a fighter and know how to fight monsters. Just because the kids and people are dressed as monsters don't mean that the real monsters aren't taking advantage of the chaos. Is there a place we can go?" Jethro said.

"Yeah, a friend's place, let's go. " Willow said.

They walked towards Buffy's place. As they entered the house Willow called out for Joyce but no one answered. Willow told Jethro and Buffy that they would be safe inside. She told Buffy that this was her home. Buffy didn't believe her though. Jethro waved his hands at the door and muttered something. The door glowed bright blue for a moment.

"There, that should take care of the real evil monsters." Jethro said.

"How did you cast that protection spell?" Willow asked.

"You know, I don't know. Something instinctive told me to cast that spell. I guess hanging around a star mage for a long time had an effect on me." Jethro explained while scratching his head trying to figure out how he was able to do magic.

"What is a star mage?" Willow asked.

"Well, that is a little hard to explain. Essentially it is a mage that uses the power of the stars to power their magic. The magic is more powerful at night because of the stars. We don't know why in the daytime the spells aren't just as strong, as the sun is a star, but hey we didn't make the rules." Jethro said.

They heard screaming from outside. Jethro went to see what was going on. A cat woman was running away from some monsters. Jethro was able to save her and bring her back to the house.

"Ok, you are Cordelia, we changed into our costumes, Xander is a soldier, Buffy is a noble woman, and I'm a ghost, and we are friends with you, sort of." Willow babbled.

"That's nice Willow and what is going on? It's crazy out there. You think I'll get my deposit back from Party Town? I think not." She looked at the rips in her costume.

"All right, I'm going to see Giles and see what he thinks. That is Buffy's watcher. Xander, stay here and make sure everyone is safe. You are our best shot at protection. I'll be back as soon as I can." Willow said.

Willow walked through the wall. Jethro was busy barricading the door so nothing can get in. As Jethro was talking to Buffy there was a thud in the kitchen. Jethro told Buffy to stay while he goes looks and to hide. As he entered the kitchen, a vampire was on the floor. As Jethro was preparing to attack, the vampire put up his hands in surrender and yelled, "Xander, stop! It's me Angel."

"Why do you have a soul and how do you know Xander?" Jethro demanded.

"What is with you? You know I have a soul and I'm a vampire. It's crazy out there. Is Buffy all right?" Angel asked.

"Are you really a vampire, of course you are, the protection spell wouldn't have kicked in if you weren't. OK, from what Willow told me, we turned into our costumes and lost our memories of whom we were, instead we have the memories of the people we dressed up as except for a girl named Cordelia. She doesn't seem to have changed because she knew whom we were but we didn't know her. Willow is a ghost so she retained her memories. She is trying to find out what happened, she went to see Giles. Buffy is all right but I don't think you should go in there because she might get scared." Just then Buffy saw Angel and screamed then ran out the door.

"Oh, and she doesn't know she is Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Let me guess, you two are going out huh? Of course you are, this century is so screwed up." Jethro laughed.

"Cat woman, let's go. My fair lady decided to leave after she saw deadboy over there all fangy." Jethro told Cordelia.

Just then Willow came back and told them that Ethan was doing a ritual and Giles was taking care of it. Then she asked where Buffy was and Jethro explained and then they left to go looking for her. As they were talking and walking in the direction they thought she might go in, Spike with some of the changed people heard them saying that Buffy was in a weakened state.

"You hear that kiddies, snacks for everyone." Spike gleefully said.

Meanwhile, Buffy is walking around town in a daze. Larry dressed as a pirate comes towards and tries to kiss her but Jethro runs into him and knocks him through a nearby dumpster. Jethro swears and goes checks and makes sure he is alive which to his relief he is. Just then a group of monsters led by Spike are advancing towards them.

"We need to get a warehouse." Angel said.

They ran towards the nearest warehouse. Angel picked up Buffy after Cordelia told her that Angel was a good vampire and wouldn't hurt her. Then they ran to a nearby warehouse.

In the back of Ethan's shop, Giles is beating the crap out of Ethan to find out how to stop what is going on. Ethan tells him to break the Janus statue.

In the warehouse, everyone except Jethro is restrained. Jethro dusted all the real vampires that were around him. Spike was advancing on Buffy as she was backing away from him and she fell on a pallet. As Giles broke the statue in Ethan's shop backroom, everyone changed back to normal. As Spike pull on Buffy's hair the wig came off in his hand. The sword became a dagger again.

"What the hell?" Xander said.

"Honey, I'm home." Then Buffy kicked Spike across the room.

Buffy fought Spike for a few minutes but Spike was able to get away by himself with little damage.

"Well that was so much fun, maybe we can do this for Christmas and have gremlins run over the town. Great, I just jinxed us huh?" Xander said sarcastically.

"What you remember everything?" Cordelia asked.

"Yeah, it was weird, I was there but I couldn't really do anything. By the way, where is Willow?" Xander said.

Willow got up from the ground at the house where she changed into the ghost. She was going to put the sheet back on but decided against it. She walked home dressed in a sexy top with a short skirt. As she was walking she walked in front of a parked van.

"Who is that girl?" Oz said.

The next day….

Xander woke up from the strangest dream. Apparently Jethro was a real demi-god that was a fighter and he had the memories of Jethro. In the dream Jethro explained that he could learn from the memories.

"_You'll be visited by three ghosts. Don't make the same mistakes I did." Jethro said to Xander in the dream._

_ "You're joking right?" Xander laughed._

_ "Hey got to get my kicks somehow. It's boring in the void, though it's better than having your soul nibbled on by fishes for a few centuries." Jethro said._

_ "Yeah what is up with that? How did you fall into the River Styx? Did you really think Charon pushed you in? Why were you going to hell anyway?" Xander asked._

_ "Yeah, Mr. Skullface pushed me. I don't think he liked me. We were going to hell for some reason or another, probably to kill a devil, demon, or get some artifact. Mind little fuzzy during that time. My friend Jarkarde was able to get me out of hell." Jethro said._

_ "I think you should probably wake up." Jethro said._

Xander got ready for school. When he arrived at the school library, he noticed Jethro sitting entertaining his friends with stories of his adventures. He was telling them about an adventure in a sewer of some sort. Xander remembered that adventure from his memories of Jethro from the night before.

"Xander, good to see you again in the flesh this time, I was telling your friends here about some of my adventures and to offer you some assistance. Since I work for beings that are higher than the powers that be, they allow me to assist from time to time. Xander, I need to speak with you. I will allow Giles to be present as he is the adult here." Jethro said.

"Jethro, we may use my office. Come with me." Giles said.

Buffy and Willow looked at each other wondering what all the secrecy was about. Willow shrugged. From the little interaction that she had with Jethro, he seemed to be a decent guy so she wasn't worried about Xander and beside Xander was with Giles also so she thought everything will be ok. Buffy on the other hand remembered that Xander knocked Larry through a dumpster, not hit a dumpster, through the dumpster. She couldn't do that if she tried, good thing that Larry was okay, currently in the hospital but still alive. She was the Slayer so why did Jethro need to speak to Giles, her watcher, and Xander in private? She didn't understand why she wasn't included.

"So what is going on, shouldn't you be talking to Buffy, I mean she is the Slayer?" Xander asked Jethro.

"Yes, I agree with Xander. I'm her watcher so any training you would provide her should have her present." Giles said.

"OK, you misunderstood me. When I said I was offering assistance I meant to Xander not Buffy. Also, I need to tell some things about Angel and Ms. Calendar. Since you both are not in a relationship with Angel, you will be able to actually understand and not let your emotions get the better of your judgment. Giles, I don't know if you know but Ms. Calendar is part of the clan that cursed Angel. She was sent here to make sure that the curse stays. If Angel is happy (in other words gets lucky with Buffy) then soul goes bye bye and he becomes Angelus. Jenny Calendar is here to make sure that doesn't happen. I'm not sure why she didn't tell you judging by your reaction to that piece of news but try not to judge her. I'm allowed to tell you a few things, how you use the information is up to you. If you let Angel lose his soul, Ms. Calendar will die by Angelus' hand. Also, end of the world badness so you see why Buffy isn't here. I know they are at the door trying to listen in our conversation but there is a silencing field around the office that I put up when we entered the office." Jethro explained.

"Nifty, part of your demi-god package?" Xander asked Jethro.

"Wait, you are Jethro Tull Mule, patron of fighters and warriors including the slayer?" Giles asked wide eyed.

"At your service, I always wanted to say that. Yes Xander, magic comes with the package. You see you were in control of your body but I had to have you believe that it was the costume. You impressed me by taking charge of the situation utilizing my memories and skills so I'm offering you to be a sort of avatar. You won't have god powers or anything but I will give you some items and I'm hoping that Giles can help you train to hone your new skills. All the information you need is in your head, you just need to use it to become proficient." Jethro said.

"Well G-Man, what do you think?" Xander asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? Well, it is up to you if you want to tell Buffy and train with her. I have no problem training the both of you but I'm her watcher and she comes first you understand? Realize, Xander that being an avatar, even a minor one, is a lot of responsibility. Willow told me what happened last night so I think you could handle it but do not make this decision lightly. Thank you, Jethro for informing us about Angel and Ms. Calendar. You are right and we shouldn't judge Ms. Calendar. She had no reason to tell us and at least if Angel does lose his soul we can protect Ms. Calendar from Angelus. I'll speak with her later." Giles said.

"OK, you said items, what kind of items and you mean all your memories that I have in my head will stay and all I have to do is learn from them and practice? Also, what do I have to do as an avatar?" Xander asked Jethro.

"The items are a ring, an amulet, and bracers. The ring has a protection from evil 10 foot radius spell on it; this protects you from the nasties that you encounter. You remember when Angel was repelled at Buffy's house? That is what it does. Now the amulet is important so listen up, it is an amulet of power, which means you will have a slight boost in your abilities. You will be a little stronger, heal faster, and think more clearly. You will not be as strong as you were last night but you will be stronger than a vampire. You could easily spar with Buffy without breaking a sweat or getting hurt. Also, the hyena spirit is amplified but there are no ill effects. It will guide you as needed. Don't worry you will not change like you did when you were possessed by the hyena spirit, you just inherit the abilities and the amulet protects you from that happening again, also the ring protects against possession. The bracers are worn around your wrist and it prevents you from being surprised and also gives you extra protection when you are attacked. Another item is this flame dagger that will always return to you when you throw it, now before you say it, no I'm not giving you a lasso of truth." Jethro said.

"Darn and I had the tights and everything." Xander said laughing.

"Sorry if it sounds like the same items as Wonder Woman but these items will help you patrol with Buffy. As for the memories, just search through the memories on how to use a weapon and practice with it until you are proficient. My specialty was mainly swords so that shouldn't be a problem. The dagger is extra deadly against undead. It will flame when it senses undead. I would suggest practicing with that first. As far as avatar duties, just fight the good fight. Come on I had to give so weird ass cryptic saying. Seriously, just be sure to fight honorably, be loyal to your friends, and the most important, don't die. See pretty easy. Just in case you lose the amulet, please don't, I will amplify what you already have so you'll be about as strong as a wolf and you will heal faster, possibly faster than Buffy. Anything more and you won't be human. The amulet will augment your natural gifts, so you would have to have Buffy show you how to restrain yourself so you don't hurt people. I really didn't mean to let you use that much force against Larry. You must have been really angry at him." Jethro explained.

"Yeah, long story. Okay, I'll be you avatar Jethro. Is there a secret handshake or something?" Xander said.

Jethro chuckled, "no, just be sure to train for three hours every day."

"I can do that." Xander said.

Jethro reached into his bag and brought out the items and gave them to Xander. He also blessed the dagger. Xander put on the bracers, ring, amulet, and put the dagger in his jacket. Jethro told Xander that the flame was magical and didn't burn clothes as long the dagger was in it sheath. That way he wouldn't catch on fire if Angel was lurking about. Xander decided to tell his friends what happened. They exited the office and Buffy and Willow quickly ran to their chairs pretending to read some books. Xander, Giles, and Jethro smirked and announced that Xander has some things to share.

"Well guys, thanks to Jethro I'm Wonder Boy. Buffy, Giles has agreed to help me train and learn the stuff that is in my head from Jethro's memories. As you know he is a fighter so I need practice with weapons. I can also spar with you. Don't worry about me getting hurt. I also need help in restraining my strength." Xander said.

"What do you mean Xander?" Buffy asked.

"In certain circumstances I will be stronger than normal, watch." Xander said as he bent a steel chair leg and bent it back.

"You see now why I need to learn restraint?" Xander said.

Buffy was amazed, so was Willow. Also Buffy's Slayer spirit was getting a little edgy. She wondered if Jethro gave Xander demon powers. She was staring at Xander wondering what was done to him that caused her slayer senses to perk up and make her uneasy.

"What, I put the chair leg the way it was, so it's a little crooked, nobody's perfect." Xander said.

"What did Jethro do exactly? My slayer senses are making me uneasy." Buffy said.

"I can answer that, Jethro gave Xander some items to help him and one of those is a ring of protection from evil. I think the little bit of demon that is in the slayer spirit is what is making you uneasy. He did not give Xander demonic powers. Now that you know the source, do you feel better?" Giles explained.

"Yeah, hmmm, weird, so you are super Xander now or Wonder Boy?" Buffy snickered but quickly stopped when she saw the hurt expression on Xander's face.

"Sorry, it's amazing that you have these new abilities but what's the catch? There is always a catch somewhere. You have a destiny, going to die at a young age, so what's the catch?" Buffy asked.

"I'm a sort of avatar for Jethro, like his representative. I just have to champion his values and fight the good fight." Xander said. He was still a little hurt that she mocked him, so this was said a little forced. Willow noticing the tension decided to ask a question.

"Is Jarkarde the star mage you mentioned last night Jethro?" Willow asked.

"Yes, he is like me but for magic. Actually he is helping a young wizard right now to become a mage. Last night would be something he would do for laughs." Jethro said.

"Hey any messages about gremlins during Christmas time?" Xander asked Jethro.

"What? Umm, no why do you ask?" Jethro said.

"Oh no reason, just my big mouth and thought I jinxed us." Xander said.

"Okay, Giles it was nice meeting you and when I come back I'll bring some books you might be interested in. Buffy, Willow, thanks for your help last night and take care of Xander, he's a good guy. Xander, I'm honored that you are my avatar. Use the items well." Jethro said and then vanished.

"Hey who's hungry?" Xander said cheerfully.

End Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Training to be a fighter by TonyTiger

Chapter 2

A few days before they have to face the Judge….

Giles had talked to Jenny Calendar about Angel and despite he was upset that she lied he forgave her and they started dating. Buffy was upset that Giles and Xander knew about Ms. Calendar and didn't tell her that she was essentially a spy for the Gypsies that cursed Angel to make sure Angel is suffering. When Giles sided with Ms. Calendar and said it was the best that she doesn't make Angel happy, she had slapped him and stormed out of the room. Since then Buffy hadn't really spoke to Xander or Giles. Then, what does Buffy do, make Angel happy and releases Angelus. Xander was really upset at Buffy, she was warned but she didn't care and the curse was long lost but Ms. Calendar with Willow's and Giles help they were looking for it. The Judge was more important at the moment so they didn't really care to see if they can put Angel's soul back in. After Buffy realized her mistake and Angelus started attacking her and her friends, she started training again. By this time Xander was proficient in the dagger and just about any weapon and he had learned to control his strength. Xander hadn't really forgiven Buffy but decided to just get the latest crisis over with and deal with Buffy issues later.

Flashback

After Buffy had slapped Giles and stormed out of the room, Xander told him that she will calm down soon after she realizes that he was correct.

"Better Buffy than Ms. Calendar slaps you huh G-Man?" Xander said.

"Must you call… never mind, why do I bother? Yes, quite right, but I only hope that she will see reason. How is your training going? You really have been taking this seriously. I'm proud of you. I think Buffy is a little jealous that you play bait so well but can protect yourself and don't need to be saved as often. I think she misses saving you all the time." Giles said.

"Well I'm tired of being the universe's butt monkey, which is why I took the offer that Jethro made. Since I'm training on my own, it has been going well. Can you believe he was a fighter, then was in hell for a few centuries, then came back and adventured for Thirty years before he became a demi-god?" Xander said.

"I think you're right that Buffy is jealous. She isn't the only one to protect Sunnydale anymore and I think she likes saving the day, and then she goes and has a hissy fit because she is in love with a blood sucking demon that turns evil when he gets a happy." Xander said bitterly.

" Jethro has been visiting me in my dreams again. The poor guy is pretty bored there in the void. I think that is why he visits my dreams. When I woke up this morning this ring was next to my bed. It's the same type as my protection ring. I think I'm supposed to give it to Ms. Calendar. I see now why Jethro wanted us to talk in private if Buffy's reaction is anything to go by." Xander answered.

"Good, I will give that to Ms. Calendar next time I see her. Tell Jethro thank you when you next see him. I have a bad feeling that Angelus will make an appearance to attack Ms. Calendar soon so that might save Ms. Calendar's life. Well, let's see what new techniques you've learned since I haven't got a slayer to guide at the moment." Giles said.

End flashback

Now Angelus is working with a demon named the Judge that sucks out the humanity out of people. The only good news was there were no gremlins during Christmas which made Xander happy. They had researched on how to defeat the Judge for days and the only information that they could find was that he couldn't be harmed by manmade weapons and it took an army to defeat him before so they had researched weapons that they could use. Jethro walked into the library while they were researching.

"Hey it's our neighborhood friendly demi-god. If you are here to warn us about the Judge then your timing sucks." Xander said.

"No, I came here to help, at least provide a weapon that can defeat the Judge. Once the task is complete and he is defeated, the weapon will return back to me. Since this is my weapon that I forged, it can harm him and only my avatar can wield it, sorry Buffy." Jethro said.

"On the plus side there is a weapon designed for slayers but at this point in time I can't give it to you because my bosses think you need to mature a bit, nothing against you just that it's crucial that you receive it in a few years. I can't tell you much but it is important that you receive it when you are ready, which is not now. Besides it was made by man so it wouldn't work anyway." Jethro told Buffy.

"Xander the dagger will hurt him too but won't be all that effective." Jethro said.

"Is there any weaknesses?" Willow asked.

"The key to defeating him is distracting him so he can't attack you. I suggest you work something out between you and Buffy to defeat him." Jethro said to Xander.

"Try to work things out between you guys. Friends are important in times like these. You guys will make big mistakes in the future but the best thing is to learn from them and move on. If all of you work together, this will be easy for you." Jethro said.

"Hey at least you don't have to get clues from a box that zaps you if you open the wrong side with the wrong symbol. Then be teleported to another dimension to get an item that matches the symbol. Oh and you are the only one who is the keeper of the box and the only one who can open it. Have Xander tell you about _that_ wonderful adventure. This should be easy for you guys if you work together." Jethro said.

"Well we have another problem; Angelus is back and working with the Judge." Xander said while glaring at Buffy.

"Giles, did you warn Buffy about Angel?" Jehtro asked.

"Well yes but I didn't explain very well. The point is now we have to take care of the Judge, which is more important at the moment." Giles said covering for Buffy's mistake. He didn't really believe that it was Buffy's fault. She didn't really know what would happen and he felt slightly guilty for not telling her everything but she was angry at the time so he didn't worry too much about it now, what was done was done.

"What is so hard about telling someone that if you make a certain person happy they turn evil?" Jethro demanded.

"Could we talk about this some other time? We have more important things to discuss." Giles said angrily.

"OK, you will recognize this sword Xander." Jethro said handing the Sword of Jethro to Xander.

"Wait, this is your sword, I can't take it. How am I supposed to get close enough to use that without getting zapped?" Xander said.

"Buffy, would you be willing to be a distraction so Xander can slice and dice?" Jethro asked giving the puppy dog eye look.

"You mean be bait and don't do the puppy eye routine mister demi-god, I'm the master." Buffy mock glared. She actually liked Jethro in a friendly way. He was funny like Xander and she actually learned new fighting techniques that Xander learned from his memories. However, she still wanted Xander out of danger and didn't like the idea of being bait. Maybe she could ask for something to make them invisible.

Willow was watching this with a little amusement. She thought maybe Jethro didn't really like Buffy but maybe it's the slayer spirit that he doesn't like. At least there are not bickering which is good. The puppy eyes made her laugh though.

"OK, yes you would be bait but only enough for Xander to finish him. That is something that you would need to work out between you." Jethro said.

"Could we get an invisibility ring or something, so Xander is relatively safe from being zapped? Can the Judge see invisible people?" Buffy asked.

"Hmmm… surprise is always good. That was a good idea. I figure you might ask something like that so I had Jarkarde fashion an invisibility ring for you." Jethro handed the ring to Buffy.

"Thank you, the sword and ring will help a lot." Buffy thanked Jethro.

"So you will help each other then?" Jethro asked Buffy and Xander.

"Yes." Both said.

They figured it would be a few days before the Judge would be able to attack. Oz figured that they would go to the mall. Buffy and Xander went over how to best attack. They decided that Xander would wear the invisibility ring and attack from behind while Buffy distracts him by attacking with various long range weapons. They agreed that was the best plan. Now it was the day of the attack.

When they arrived at the mall, Xander became invisible and walked towards the back of the Judge. Buffy was on a platform shooting arrows and bolts at the Judge.

"Weapons of man cannot hurt me." The Judge said.

"Xander, now." Buffy yelled.

"Maybe we can fix that?" Xander thrust the sword through the middle of the stomach and upwards to cut the Judge in half. Then, Xander punched both Angelus and Drusilla over the ledge they were on. Buffy went off the fight Angelus while the rest of the gang was picking up the pieces of the Judge that Xander had cheerfully hacked to pieces while humming the Halloween theme. Xander assured them he was just coping the best way he knew how, with humor.

Buffy had come back shortly afterward. When Xander asked if Angelus was dust, she told him that she couldn't but give her time. Amazingly he understood so didn't give her any grief over it. They headed back to the library and decided to discuss Angelus and how to get his soul back. As they entered the library, a glowing man was sitting in a chair reading a book on souls.

"Jarkarde, what are you doing here?" Xander said.

"Heard you had a soul problem, thought you needed some help." Jarkarde said.

End Chapter.


End file.
